Akai Namida
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Dan semuanya telah selesai. Selamat tinggal, Mikoto. / Dedicated for K 13


_**~ Akai Namida ~**_

_**A K Project Fanfiction**_

_**K Project © GoRa & GoHands**_

_**Akai Namida © arichu13**_

_**Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), niatnya sih Canon, drabble (?), alay, nggak jelas, dll.**_

_**Dedicated to Mikoto Suoh, the Red King.**_

_**(( efek samping nonton K 13, pas Mikoto mati, Alice langsung galau #plok ))**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kekuatannya telah habis.

Sosok sang _Silver King_ pun lenyap. Bersama dengan _Colorless King_.

Ia menoleh, menatap sang _Blue King_ sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang jernih dan menyejukkan.

Yang entah kenapa, seperti telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Senyum jernih yang tegar. Bagai menerima takdir. Bagaikan sudah mengetahui... segalanya akan berakhir tragis.

Kekuatannya telah hancur. Segala tentangnya akan hancur—atau lebih tepatnya, telah siap untuk dihancurkan.

Lelaki serba biru di hadapannya tergerak saat pedang _Damocles _merah siap jatuh menimpa pemiliknya.

_Zrash!_

Dan sebuah pedang menancap di dada pria itu. Menembus ke punggungnya. Darahnya mengalir, membasahi permukaan tanah yang terlapisi salju putih.

Membuatnya menjadi berwarna merah.

Merah darah...

Perlahan, pria itu mencoba menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada sang _Blue King_. Memeluknya.

Ia membisikkan sesuatu. Kata-kata terakhirnya...

"_I'm sorry... Anna... I won't be able to show that lovely red anymore..."_

* * *

Kaget. Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya. Kata-kata terakhir sang pria pun terngiang di kepalanya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan membuka mulutnya.

"MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cukup satu kata diteriakkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Cukup satu kata itu agar semuanya mengerti. Cukup setetes air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu agar semuanya mengerti.

Cukup—

"Anna?" Izumo menatap Anna. Tidak yakin dengan reaki gadis kecil tersebut.

—Tidak yakin bisa menerimanya andai apa yang ada dipikirannya benar.

* * *

Selesai.

Tampaknya semua telah selesai.

'Perang' telah usai. Hasilnya sudah jelas. Sangat, sangat jelas. _Blue King_ telah kembali. _Colorless King_ telah musnah, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok sang _Silver King_.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak kembali—

Sepertinya semua mengerti. Ia telah pergi.

Berakhir. Mati.

Air mata pun mulai mengalir turun dari mata Yata Misaki. Ya, semuanya bersedih. Semua menahan tangisnya—tapi tidak untuk Yata, dia tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"_No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"_

Seketika saja, Kamamoto mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menyuarakan slogan khas mereka yang langsung disambut seluruh anggota Homra.

Dan—entah bagaimana—tato mereka bersinar. Sinar merah yang sangat indah.

Anna melompat turun dari pelukan Izumo dan berlari pelan. Ia menatap cahaya merah yang berterbangan di langit layaknya kunang-kunang merah.

"_Kirei na_... _aka_..." Anna tersenyum sambil menatap cahaya merah itu. Cahaya merah yang perlahan-lahan pergi, meninggalkan mereka semua...

—Menyatakan bahwa semuanya telah selesai...

Izumo menatap ke arah langit, ke arah cahaya merah itu.

"_Do you hear that, Mikoto? You were the best king we could have asked for..."_

* * *

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Dewa bertanya pada Izumo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Bagaimana'?" Izumo balik bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari mulutnya.

"Ya, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Mencarinya? Atau malah meninggalkannya?" tanya Dewa sambil menghela napas. Izumo menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, berpikir.

"... Mencarinya... mungkin?" Izumo menghembuskan napas. "Aku merasa tidak enak kalau meninggalkannya, yah, walau aku tak begitu yakin bisa mencarinya, sih..." Izumo memainkan rokoknya. "Tapi ada baiknya kita cari dulu,"

"Ta—tapi—" Dewa mencoba berargumentasi, tetapi tak jadi. "Baiklah, kita cari dia..."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Izumo menatap ke arah utara, entah mencari apa.

* * *

Mereka semua telah sampai.

Sampai di dekat tempat yang "diduga" menjadi TKP. Izumo berdiri paling depan, seperti menggantikan posisi yang "seharusnya" diisi oleh Mikoto.

Di balik kacamata hitamnya, matanya menatap lurus ke arah yang "diduga" TKP tersebut. "... Semuanya!" ia mulai memerintah. "Carilah sampai ketemu!"

Dan perintahnya langsung disambut teriakan penyemangat dari semuanya dan langsung mencoba mencari mayat sang raja.

"Hei, di sini!" teriak seseorang yang langsung menarik perhatian semuanya—terutama Izumo, Anna, dan Yata. Keduanya berlari mendekati orang yang berteriak itu.

"Khh—" Yata tersentak kaget. Ia tak kuat menatap apa yang ada di depannya saat itu. Izumo tak kalah kaget, tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang dan hanya mendekati mayat itu. Anna hanya bisa terdiam, karena yang ia lihat hanyalah warna merah—yang telah redup.

Semua tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Semuanya menahan tangis, tapi di antara mereka masih banyak yang menitikkan air mata—terutama Yata Misaki—yang juga cukup dekat dengan Mikoto dan sangat hormat padanya.

"Semuanya, jangan menangis," perintah Izumo.

"Ta—tapi—" Yata mencoba mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis. Tetaplah tegar! Memangnya Mikoto pernah bilang ia senang melihat kalian menangis?!" teriak Izumo. Entah ada apa dengannya. Mungkin karena terguncang?

Semuanya langsung berhenti menangis. Mereka mencoba menerima keadaan.

Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang bisa benar-benar menerimanya.

* * *

Hari ini tiba.

Hari di mana tubuhnya akan kembali ke dalam tanah—tertidur selamanya dengan tenang.

Tubuhnya telah siap. Jasad Mikoto Suoh sang _Red King_ akan kembali ke tanah.

Anna menatap kosong jasad Mikoto. Gadis itu menatap kosong tubuh yang hanya terlihat merah di matanya itu dan terdiam.

Perlahan, ia mencoba turun dari pelukan Izumo dan mendekati mayat Mikoto. Anna memanjat peti mati Mikoto untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Mikoto..." gumamnya pelan. "Warna merahmu memang yang paling indah..." ujar Anna sambil tersenyum. Ia bergerak naik dan duduk di samping kepala Mikoto. Gadis kecil itu menyentuh pipi Mikoto yang terasa dingin. "Kalau begitu..." air mata mulai mengalir lembut di pipi gadis kecil itu. "Kenapa warna merahmu meredup...? Kenapa Mikoto terasa dingin...?" Anna menangis. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar menangis. Tangisan kencang yang sangat pilu.

"Huwaaaaaa! Mikotooooo! Mikotooooooo!" teriaknya sambil menangis. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Mikoto.

Semua tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Apa boleh buat, Mikoto telah pergi.

Izumo hanya menatap Anna, kasihan. Yata terus mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti. "Che—sial, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, sih?!" teriak Yata kesal, entah menyalahkan siapa.

Izumo menoleh dan menatap Yata dengan pandangan sedih. Lelaki dewasa itu merangkul Yata yang langsung kaget.

"He—hei, Kusanagi-_san_?!" Yata mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, Yata-_chan_," ujar Izumo sambil memeluk Yata. "Semua sudah berakhir, dan dia pasti tak akan kembali," Izumo mengelus kepala Yata. "Biarkan saja... apa yang telah berlalu..."

Yata terdiam. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Hu—huwaaaaa!" ia menangis. Lebih keras lagi. Dan seketika semuanya ikut menitikkan air mata.

Ayolah... yang sudah berlalu tidak dapat kembali...

* * *

"Saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal," ujar Izumo sambil tersenyum jernih, seperti seorang ibu yang menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk mengucapkan salam saat sang ayah akan pergi.

Tepat saat tubuh Mikoto akan kembali ke dalam tanah.

Pelan, Yata membungkuk tepat di samping tubuh dingin Mikoto, walau sebenarnya dia tak begitu suka membungkuk di sisi seseorang, tetapi kali ini dia benar-benar membungkuk, dia benar-benar hormat.

Semuanya terpana melihat apa yang dilakukan Yata.

Pelan, Kamamoto mengikutinya. Lalu disambut Dewa, Chitose, dan semuanya. Yang paling terakhir, Izumo, dia tersenyum lalu membungkuk di samping tubuh Mikoto.

"_You were really the best king for us..."_

* * *

Mikoto membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dan berdiri. Semuanya kosong. Putih, bersih, tapi kosong. Ia menoleh kanan kiri, mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh..." Mikoto menghela napas. Ia ingat, ia sudah mati. Mati ditusuk oleh sang _Blue King_.

"... Tampaknya masalahmu sudah selesai, ya, King?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara entah darimana. Suara yang sangat familiar tapi sudah sangat lama tak ia dengar. "_Hisashiburi da na,_ King," Mikoto menoleh dan mendapati sosok seseorang.

Tatara Totsuka.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama, lho," ujar Tatara sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang selalu tampak hangat. Melihatnya, Mikoto tersenyum juga.

"Aku pulang, Totsuka,"

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_Side story!_

"Lama juga, lho, King?" kata Tatara. "Aku sampai rindu, lho," ujarnya sekali lagi, bercanda.

"... Hm..." Mikoto tak berkata apa-apa, benar-benar khasnya.

"Ah, tapi..." Tatara tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu. "Apa tak apa meninggalkan mereka semua seperti itu?"

Mikoto membuka matanya dan tersenyum jernih. "Tidak apa-apa..." katanya. "Mereka pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya sendirian,"

Tatara tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan Mikoto. "Ahaha, manisnya. Lalu, apa yang membuatmu yakin tentang hal itu?" tanya Tatara iseng.

"Karena mereka semua..." Mikoto menatap ke atas. "Pengikutku yang paling berharga,"


End file.
